Shattered Memories
by DarkPhoenix567
Summary: Vegance can change a person.  Which is what happens when Mark Hoffman takes his reveage against Seth Baxter. Can he push his vegance aside or will he fall down the hole of darkness futher.


Shattered Memories.

Chapter One:First cut is the deepest.

_Crawling under my skin,These wounds they will not heal,Fear is how i what is real._

Detective Mark Hoffman sat behind his desk flicking throught a yellow cloured case file.

"You know what's missing here".Pointed out his friend and fellow co-worker Eric Matthews who crossed his arms smirking in thought.

Mark glanced at him then rolled his eyes.

He didn't have to be a smarty pants to know what he was talking about.

"I really could care besides work keeps us busy we don't have time to be social

you know that".He explained tossing the file back carelessly on the desk.

Eric returned the look then moved over to Mark's and grabbed the case file.

"You don't mind do you?".He asked waving the file in Mark's face.

"What happened to yours?".Mark questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Kerry wants to look through it on her own".He sighed as his eyes scanned from page to page.

"Why i thought you guys where on track again".Mark said suprise in his voice.

"Well we're not...again".He answered annoyed and bothered by what was happening between himself and Kerry.

They had knowen eachother for years,Mark included.

So it made sense why he was suprised.

"Your wife?".Mark asked tilting his head to the side as he crossed his arms.

"As always".

"Why are ex's so annoying".Eric muttered slightly pissed.

"I wouldn't know i'm not married...or have a kid".Mark shrugged scratcing his head.

He always couldn't help but wonder why he never married or had kids,

he knew work always called in but still.

"You know i always wondered why _you_ never married Mark".Eric replied giving mark a confused look.

"I just never got into it i guess".

"Yeah".

They both crossed their arms and leaned against the wall deep in thought till Detective Tapp walked in unexpectely cussing Mark to scrowl at his lank of respect.

"Um i thought i told you to knock before entering my office".He explained with a frustrated sigh.

Tapp glanced at Eric then turned and returned Mark's look.

"You did...i didn't that's besides the was another Jigsaw murder".Tapp answered handing a file to Eric.

"Wait a minute hold up-

Eric suddenly cut him off.

"What do you mean another murder he doesn't kill,They kill them selfs".He responded handing the file over to Mark.

Mark looked at the file then gave Eric a weird look forcing him to sigh.

"Well they do".

"As i was saying".Mark placed the file on his desk then turned to face Tapp pointing his finger "Knock next time".

"Well i'm sorry but this was an emergency".Tapp growled.

"What do you mean?".Mark questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Murder number three-

"Woa hold up".Mark spoke holding his hand up stopping Tapp in his tracks."Murder three what happened to murder two".He asked placing his hands on his hips narrowing his eyes.

"We didn't uncover it yet".Tapp added annoyed.

"_Really_ and how did you know about _murder_ two".Mark qizzed.

"I don't work for _Jigsaw_ Mark!".Tapp suddenly yelled crossing his arms.

"Well then how do _you_ know there were _three_ murders!".Mark spat pointing at the file then at Tapp.

"Because we _just_ uncovered it _that's_ why".Tapp explained pissed.

"_Still_ doesn't explain _shit_ David and you _know it_".Mark growled walking back over to his desk.

Grabbing his coat and gun he turned back around and walked over to the door.

"Eric you coming".He asked turning to face his friend.

"I'm right behind you".Eric replied following his friend out.

20 Minutes later...

"This is sick".Eric said covering his nose in disgust as he looked over the remains of what was once a raised an eyebrow and turned towards his friend.

"You just figured that now?".He replied slipping a pair of disensable gloves on and bending down to look at the body closer.

"Mark how can you stand it?".Eric slightly whined grabbing a pair of disensable gloves from a box near him.

"This is what we do...i'm used to it by now".Mark explained getting back to his feet and walking over to some other remains.

"Well it's still sick".Eric added following Mark over to the other side of the too walk right into Kerry herself.

"Kerry".He muttered with a slight quickley looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Eric".She too muttered in responds.

Mark raised his head away from the scene and glanced over at the awkwardness that was taking place between Eric and Kerry._This is stupid_.He thought rolling his eyes.

"Sort it out you two".He whispered in there ears as he walked past them.

They quickley broke the eye contact and turned to face Mark both their faces red.

"I wasn't gonna do nothing".Eric protested pointing his finger at Kerry who scrowled at his finger."I wasn't do anything ieather".She added crossing her on her heels she turned and walked Mark crossed his arms and looked at his friend annoyed.

"Eric what's wrong with you, Can't you see she wants to work it out".He questioned tilting his head to the side.

"She just wants to brag".Eric adressed watching her moving from remains to remains.

"I'm not stupid".Mark replied.

"I never thought _that _of you man".Eric answered back.

Taking off the gloves Mark gave a sigh exiting the room.

"Mark.".Kerry called. Turning around to face her, Kerry pushed past a couple of Detectives and walked over to him.

"Kerry what is it?"He asked. He quickley looked back at the scene again narrowing his eyes in supisuon checking to make sure nothing was still covered here.

"Nothing i just wanted to see how you are doing?".She asked brushing her brown curls from her face as the corners of her mouth tugged up in a smile.

"I'm _why_ does everyone _keep_ asking me this question?".He asked supsiously glancing at the other Detectives in the room who of cos all turned away at the same time.

"Well you're _never_ been the same since _Angelia_ and you _know_ that".She replied crossing her arms and giving him a look of worry.

"It's not _always_ about that you know".He sighed runing his hand through his thick dark hair.

"Well when is it?".She questioned.

"Look his still in jail what can i do?". He answered placeing his hands up in the air both as a form of helplessness and failure at his lack of idea.

He had been searching left and right for months for a way to put Seth in his place when he gets one problem he had _no_ plan nothing.

Which of cos only made him growl slightly ,He knew he was failing her his sister Angelia but what was he too do.

Unless he was able to come up with something Seth walked free.

Of cos that's most likely what _would_ happen.

"You can do something but you _won't_".She whispered in his ear forcing him to give her both a look of confusion and supsiouson.

_what is she on about._He thought.

"Look around you have everything you need right here".She added pointing at the scene around them.

"Are you saying steal someone's M.O."He qizzied raising an eyebrow.

Kerry looked at the scene then turned back to look at Mark.

"I never said such a thing" She replied.

Glancing over at Eric speaking to another Detective she gave Mark a quick smile and walked off leaving Mark completely confused.

_Did she just make a suggention_.He thought watching her deep in thought.

_NO! of cos not this is Kerry won't do that!._He sighed shaking his head.

Giving the scene another lookover he turned and walked out.

Slamming his idex finger on the rewind button on the vcr Mark gave a growl of annoyance as Eric entered and gave a slight snigger.

"Is something funny Eric?".He asked trying to work the vcr which of cos was refusing.

"No i'm just wondering what the vcr did to desersve such punishement".Eric answered pointing at the poor object that was sitting on Mark's desk in one big useless heap.

"Maybe you should throw that out".He added.

"No i'll throw it out when i...feel it's kicked the bucket".Mark explained as he contiuesly pressed the rewind button again and again forcing his friend to sighed as he took a sit.

"Okay Mark i wasn't gonna say this but now i'm gonna say your self a fricking girlfriend already!".He snapped.

"What makes you _think_ i want a girlfriend".Mark asked confused as he looked at Eric finally taking his finger off the rewind button,Which was met by a sigh of relive from Eric.

"Well two things you checkout _every_ woman we bring in for questioning,and two you look at woman online when you _think_ we're not looking".Eric explained ticking the list of things on his fingers while at the same time giving a in return was met by a horrifed look from Mark.

"I don't _do_ that!".He hissed narrowing his eyes.

"Yes you i need to point out your wallpaper".Eric added leaning forward in his chair no longer hidding his smile.

"It's common thing to do!".Mark snapped placing the vcr back under the tv.

Removing him self from his chair, he pushed the tv unit back to the far corner of his office's.

"And besides i have things to focus on".He adressed walking back over to his desk.

Picking up a few case files he turned and walked over to where Eric was sitting and tossed the files on his lap."Kerry's gonna wanna see these".He said crossing his arms as he lean against his desk looking away in thought.

"I was just kidding man".Eric muttered hopping out of his chair.

"Close the door on your way out".Mark informed ignoring what Eric said as he moved behind his desk and sat down taking a random case file out to read.

Eric gave a sigh and walked out closing the door behind him.

_"you're much too harsh Mark"._

_"I'm not it's for your own good Angie"._

Sighing he tossed the file back on his desk and grabbed his sister's picture of the shelve behind ran his fingers along the outline of her smiling face lost in thought.

He had remember the day this was taken it was before she met Seth,before her life was ripped away from him.

_Flashback._

_Angelia laughed out loud as she tugged Mark along by his tie which he was contiuesly trying to fix._

_"Mark stop fixing the tie you look fine already".She confirmed turning to face her brother as she rolled her eyes._

_"This isn't MY picture today 's yours".He replied._

_Taking his hands in hers he gave them a squese."But i told you i don't do good in pictures Mark".She whined slightly as her eyes caught the camera and backdrop which was to be used for her picture._

_"You're said that since the sixth grade Angie".He smiled._

_"And i also said stop CALLING me Angie since the sixth grade too MARK!".She whispered in a harsh tone._

_"Like that's gonna work"He smirked giving his tie another tug back in place._

_"I thought i also said no touching of the ties".He added looking up again as her face went red._

_"I can't help it i've been so happy over your promotion this week".She said looking away embrassed._

_"Well..i guess that's okay".He muttered now smoothing the lines on his suit out cussing her to roll her eyes._

_"Will you stop doing that already".She sighed._

_Grabbing his hands she moved them away and walked over to the camera man that wil be doing the picture for them._

_"Hi i'm Angelia Acomb,This is my brother Mark Hoffman".She smiled putting her hand out to shake._

_"I'm Seth pleased to meet you".He smiled in responds._

_Mark stopped dusking him self of and glanced up at the meation of Seth._

_He narrowed his eyes in thought as he tried to work up his mermoy of where he had seen this guy._

_"Have i seen you somewhere?".He asked crossing his arms._

_"You're a detective right?".Seth questioned gushing at the badge on Mark's belt._

_"Yes newly promitied".Mark nodded still keeping his eyes narrowed in thought._

_"Yeah i've been to the station you work at a few times".Seth spoke as he looked away causing Angelia to frown in worry._

_"What for?"She asked worry in her voice._

_Mark looked between the too and rolled his eyes."What for?".He asked his voice a tone of boredem._

_It was probemly safe to say this guy was safe judging by his looks._

_"I rather not have to say".He finally answered in return._

_"So shall we get on with the picture then ".He smiled._

_Moving away he walked over to his camera and waited._

_Angelia gave a smile and grabbed Mark's hand pulling him along till he unexpectly pulled away from her grasp._

_"I preffer if it's just you in the picture".He adressed pointing to the backdrop._

_"I never do good with those things".He mumbled to both himself and Angelia._

_"You sure?"She qizzied raising an eyebrow in responds to his answer._

_"Yes i'm sure".He smiled._

_Realsing her hold she returned the smile and walked over to the chair and sat her self down._

_Smoothing out the lines on her white dress she looked up at the camera giving it her best smile._

_End flashback._

Running his finger towards the outline of the picture he gave a frown as a tiny drop of water fell on the picture.

Placing a hand on his eye he gowled annoyed with him self as he harshly brushed it away.

Spining back to the shelf he carefully placed his sister's picutre back.

Grabbing his gun and coat he walked out locking the door behind him.

Glancing around the hallway of his apartment.

Mark gave a shrug as he walked over to the lifts. Hearing a noise he suddenly spun around pointing his gun only to discover he was pointing it at a pregnant couple.

The blonde quickley stepped back clutching onto her hasband's arm fearfully as tears fell from her eyes.

Giving the couple a regetfull look he turned and quickley walked away as the woman wrapped her arms around her helpless hasband sobbing.

Sighing he moved away from the lifts and took the stairs instead.

Slipping a file out of his coat he looked over the picutres from the latest crime scene as he made his way upwards to his apartment frowning and giving looks of disgust every few seconds.

He had always wondered why he choice's this job,alway's questioned it.

Yet never did anything thing about why should now had more reason to do what he did now more then ever thanks to that prick Seth.

This was his motive, the reason why he now contiued this work.

Seth would pay and he would make sure of it.

"For you Angelia it's all for you".He whispered to himself as he unlocked his door entering his the door behind him he threw the file on the bench top.

Walking over to the coat hanger he slipped off his coat and placed it on the rack.

Taking of his gun and holster he then placed those on the hanger.

Turning around he walked over to his laptop which was sitting open at his small table from last night's search on Seth Baxter. With no success of cos.

Clicking the on button he walked into the kitchen and began brewing himself a coffee.

Returning back to the living room he sat him self down and hit the internet to began another search only to come across an artcle he had _not_ his eyes he began reading outloud.

"Seth Baxter today was realsed after the courts dismissle of the lack of evendences found at the crime scene in which the body of Angelia Acomb was found bruitlity murder.

The couple had what would appear to be a spat.

Refusing guilty Seth had his laywer take his sentence down to five years.

His lawyer Art Blanc has refused to give comments.

Angelia Acomb is more or less knowen as the younger Sister of Detective Mark Hoffman and rummor has it his only family left.

There is no doubt this will be one pissed of detective".

Yelling in anger Mark jumped up from his chair and threw his coffee at the wall.

The cup shattered from the force of the wall spilling the black coffee over the white wall staining it.

Ignoring the sight Mark threw him self into the sofa placing his head in his hands crying silently.

He knew what he would have to do. It was time...Time to take Jigsaw's M.O.


End file.
